Big Spender
by Madam Crim
Summary: An Alternate Universe Oneshot. Twenty-somethings Noa and Mokuba meet in a bar and hit it off. Stepshipping. T for references to sex.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

Russet: Apparently, this fanfiction was inspired by the song "Big Spender", the Peggy Lee version, not the version by the Pussycat Tramps.

Cobalt: Be nice Russet!

Sage: Please, everyone just back down!

Russet: Anyways, she doesn't own the song that inspired it either.

**---**

Mokuba Watanabe smiled at the counter of the bar he was sitting in, a high priced bar on the backstreets of Tokyo, usually occupied by one or two rich men looking to escape work and the paparazzi for a few hours and upper middle class college kids like him. He was maybe looking for a little fun, mostly a way to get away from his obnoxious roommate and the said roommate's toxic dump of a skank girlfriend.

He looked up as a breeze told him the door had opened again and smirked. Ah, now this man at the door was worthy of being tonight's conquest.

Now, Mokuba didn't usually go for the expensive looking ones, he wasn't a gold-digger, just a twenty-something looking for a good time, but this one, this one seemed different. Sure, even his casual clothes still looked designer, but he carried himself in a way that reminded the brunet at the bar of his brother Seto.

Noa Kaiba. That's who was standing at the door, looking at the brunet at the bar. And Mokuba recognized him now, the infamous creator of everything Duel Monsters was after Pegasus Crawford made the cards. So this kid had been born with a silver spoon in his hand and decided to build his own business instead. He's good looking too, thought Mokuba, and probably knows the vintage of a wine by smelling it.

And Noa approached Mokuba.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mokuba Watanabe, you don't have to tell me who you are Noa, the whole world knows."

Mokuba had high standards, his family had always told him he was too picky. Imagine their surprise if he brought Noa home with him the next time he visited!

"Can I buy you something to drink?" asked the teal-haired twenty-something.

"Sure. You're trying to come onto me, right?" grinned the younger of the two, making the other blush.

"I'm not very good at this."

"Better than I used to be, I stuttered anytime I tried to talk to a good-looking guy like you."

Good, he was drawing Noa in. Wow, this was quickly turning deep on him, he usually didn't like to "draw in" any of the guys –and he could count on one hand how many guys it was- he found, keeping them distant and one-time-only deals.

Still, Mokuba could have a fun time between the sheets with the teal-haired CEO. If he got a boyfriend out of it too, all the better. The older boy seemed pretty nervous, but talking for a couple hours might change that.

"I like Dr. Peppermint." He muttered to the other boy, keeping a quiet conversation in a loud bar private.

"Alright," said Noa, beckoning the barmaid with his hand.

"Hey Noa, Mokuba!" she said with a smile. "The usual?"

"Yes please." Responded both.

"On..?"

"My tab." Smiled Noa shyly.

"You got it." She moved away to make their drinks.

"You know Misa?"

"Yeah, I'm here pretty much every Friday night." Said Noa.

"Ah, there's the problem then, I usually come in Saturday night."

"A Dr. Peppermint and a Fluorescent Dream with tequila," Grinned the blonde working the bar. "And watch out for this one Noa, I hear he's a wildcat looking for a good night."

With a wink she took off to serve a trio of boys that watched her pinstripe pants covered butt every time she turned around.

"So, you're looking for a lay?" asked Noa, now seeming bolder and mentally thanking Misa for breaking the ice.

"Only sort of, I mostly came to get away from my roommate and his whore of a girlfriend. You?"

"Long day at the office and I didn't want to hear from my dad yet again how disappointed he is that I didn't want to inherit the weapons business he's running."

And they chatted for hours about anything and everything, laughing when the trio of boys Misa was serving each got shot down in favor of the girlfriend Noa and Mokuba knew she had.

_  
_In the end, Noa and Mokuba didn't wind up dancing the horizontal tango, but Noa walked Mokuba to his dorm room, gave him a peck on the cheek and slipped him a piece of paper with his number on it and a small note about meeting up again soon.

As Mokuba rolled over in bed, he realized that was an invitation to go out on a date. He figured he could learn a lot about Noa over the next month, then invite him to be his boyfriend.

Mokuba's eyes slid shut and he smirked, his entire family would be standing slack jawed when he came home with Noa's -whom he was now madly in love with by the way- arm around his waist.

**---**

And that's the end folks.

9-16-09


End file.
